Fallout: Un amor indecente
by Mr.Torres
Summary: Este fic pertenece al Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


**Bueno un reto es un reto aunque me aya dejado secuelas psicológicas...antes de continuar con la historia**

 ** _Disclaimer: El juego fallout y sus personajes no me pertenecen ami si no a los grandes de Bethesda_**

 ** _Aviso:_** " **Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black** ".

 **Sin mas que decir nos vemos mientras llamo a mi psicologo ( todo esto lo hago de broma ;) )**

* * *

Piper era la típica reportera intrépida que intenta buscar una historia jugosa para publicarla, su búsqueda la hizo ganar varios enemigos y muchas amenazas de muerte, pero no le importo, la historia ante todo, su búsqueda la llevo a pedir a una persona que le dejase acompañarlo en sus viajes, le paso de todo desde pelear contra hordas de supermutantes hasta ayudar a aniquilar al ferrocarril y la hermandad del acero, después de eso el único sobreviviente le pidió a ella y a todos de sus amigos que hicieran sus vidas, que ya no había razón de que lo acompañaran, pocos se fueron, de entre de los que se fueron esta MacCready él se fue buscando más aventura, el único superviviente le regalo varias chapas además de un rifle laser bastante potente del instituto como muestra de agradecimiento por todo, Preston y Codswoth se fueron a alguno de los múltiples asentamientos que tenían los minutemen, el superviviente les dijo que el Instituto los ayudaría con lo que sea, Currie se quedó en el instituto ya que era el único que disponía con todo el equipo necesario para cumplir su misión, Hancock por otra parte se despidió del superviviente diciéndole que se iba de la Commonwealth que todas las aventuras que vivió con él le hizo ver que había más afuera así que con mochila, varias chapas y un rifle laser con bastante munición se fue de la Commonwealth asía algún lugar desconocido, luego seguiría…Strong, después de que el único superviviente se hiciera cargo del instituto una de sus primeras ordenes fue traer a Virgil y ponerlo como líder de un nuevo proyecto para currar el VEF, y necesitaban un voluntario… cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos, que Strong decidiese ser usado como conejillo de indias.

Piper vivía aun en Diamond City aun cuando tenía un dormitorio en el Instituto aprueba de ruido, cortesía de su amigo, tenía aun la costumbre de meterse en problemas pero ahora tenía más ayuda, el superviviente le regalo una Pip-Boy modifica con una grabadora y un botón especial que le permitía tele transportarse al instituto cuando quiera, eso y un montón que no venían al caso, ella estaba escribiendo un artículo sobre una entrevista con algunos viajeros que llegaron a Diamond City hace poco, los entrevisto y le contaron varias cosas, como por ejemplo que venían de un lugar llamado el Yermo Capital y que ahí tenían un héroe al cual lo apodaban el Trotamundos Solitario, grabo toda la conversación con su Pip-Boy y la reproducía una y otra y otra vez hasta que se agobio, ya no podía escribir estaba bloqueada, decidió vestirse e ir a visitar a su amigo que no se había pasado por aquí en mucho tiempo, así que presiono el botón y fue transportada hasta el instituto, fue caminando por aquel lugar hasta que se encontró con una cara familiar

-Cait-dijo Piper acercándose a ella

-Piper que bueno verte-dijo Cait mientras abrazaba a Piper-No has cambiado nada-

-Sí y dime lo has visto-dijo Piper mientras se movía un mechón de cabello

-Está en juntas-respondió Cait mientras ponía una cara celosa-Recuerda que es mío-

-No no es eso es solo que… estoy aburrida-admitió Piper mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca como señal de aburrimiento-Están las cosas bastante tranquilas-

-Si claro oye y Nick-pregunto Cait con la inquietud en su cabeza

-Sigue con su agencia-al decir eso se acordó del viejo Synth, un buen amigo

-Bien por el ¿Creo?, Oye dime ya hay alguien especial en tu vida-al oír eso Piper se sonrojo, nunca había estado con nadie que respetase más que el único sobreviviente, no podía negar que sentía alguna atracción por él, pero Cait se lo gano antes de que ella jugase

-Aun no-dijo Piper evitando sonrojarse más de lo que estaba

En eso se oye un grito de dolor que se oye por todo el instituto, Cait al oír esto va corriendo junto con Piper, llegan hasta una sala y ven a algunos científicos del institutos apoyados a la pared asustados y 6 Synth apuntando a una puerta de metal con armas laser, Cait se acerca a uno de los Synth y le pregunta que pasa a lo que el Synth responde señalándole la puerta, Cait saca su pistola al igual que Piper y se acercan cuidadosamente hasta la puerta, Cait introdujo una contraseña dentro de una terminal y los seguros de la puerta se abren, Piper entra y ve a una persona, tenía el pelo anaranjado y unas facciones bien delimitadas

-Strong-dijo Piper mientras se acercaba a revisarlo

Piper no se lo podía creer, el supermutante que más odiaba del Grupo, era…guapo, con solo verlo pensabas que era cualquiera menos Strong, Cait llamo a los Synth de afuera y les pidió que lo llevaran a la bahía médica, Cait a ver el rostro de Piper le paso algo por la cabeza, talvez le podía dar la diversión que quería.

Pasaron las horas y Piper no se podía quitar el rostro de Strong, era humano y tenía un rostro bonito para ella, espero sentada en una silla que estaba en la bahía médica, espero espero y espero hasta que por la puerta apareció Cait y un viejo amigo

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Piper-dijo el único sobreviviente con una sonrisa en su rostro-Iré a ver cómo esta Strong no tardo-

-Como digas-dijo Piper sin echarle mucha importancia

El superviviente dejo la sala para entrar en el cuarto donde se encontraba Strong, dejando sola a Piper y a Cait en la sala de espera

-Y dime te gusta-dijo de repente Cait tomando de sorpresa a Piper

-De que estas hablando-respondió Piper sonrojada asía tal declaración

-No te hagas vi tu rostro cuando viste a Strong, es lindo no crees-dijo Cait poniendo aún más roja a Piper-Vamos suéltalo estamos entre amigas-

-Okey si me gusta pero no puedo dejar de sentir repulsión-dijo Piper asintiendo la cabeza

-Ya veo-exclamo Cait pensando en un plan malévolo

En eso sale El U/S **(ya me canse de escribir ese nombre por eso esta abreviación)** y Virgil discutiendo

-Estas seguro Virgil-pregunto el U/S al doctor con un semblante de preocupación

-Según el comportamiento de sus células estará en esa forma al menos un mes-exclamo Virgil mientras miraba sus apuntes

-Bueno entonces sigue trabajando Virgil, Buen trabajo-dijo el U/S mientras se dirigía asía donde estaba Cait y Piper-Necesito un favor que me hagas Piper-

-¿Cuál?-dijo Piper ocultando su emoción, era raro que el pidiese favores pero cuando pedía alguno desembocaba en alguna aventura

-Le prometí a Strong que cuando se volviese Humano lo dejase andar afuera algún tiempo así que cuídalo quieres-dijo el U/S mientras miraba el rostro de Piper que se ponía rojo y hacia muecas raras-Cait tenemos que irnos-

-¿A dónde van?-pegunto Piper alterada por lo de antes

-Los minutemen me pidieron que les ayudara con la construcción de su nuevo establecimiento así que iremos de visita-dijo el U/S con una sonrisa en su rostro-Eso y porque Cait me dijo que estarías encantada de cuidar a Strong así que-

En eso en su mente le paso un deseo asesino de matar a Cait por eso, cuando el U/S y Cait se iban, Piper pudo ver como Cait esbozaba una sonrisa perversa.

Paso una unos días desde que Piper se hizo cargo de Strong, cuando despertó Strong se decepciono bastante de su forma humano porque según él era demasiado débil, como no quería quedarse en el instituto tubo Piper que llevárselo a Diamond City, al principio era literalmente insoportable porque a cada rato presentaba una queja sobre su nuevo cuerpo, pero ella supo sobrellevarlo, por temor que le pasara algo a su hermana la mando al Instituto donde estaría más segura, sin ella en casa estaría más tranquila que no le pasara nada a ella mientras este Strong, curiosamente él tenía los ojos verdes y le gustaba la comida humana más de lo normal de echo se llegó a comprar casi toda la comida de Diamond City por ese gusto que se había vuelto una adicción, paso una semana y Strong se empezó a… ablandar, esa palabra no debería existir para el pero se había ablandado un día hablo que le parecía malo matar humanos ahora que él conocía como era vivir como ellos y esas cosas, pero después de 4 días el hablo de algo que la dejo helada

-Virgil dijo que ya no soy estéril-al oír eso Piper deja caer su taza de café por la sorpresa que le había dado-Dice que perfectamente podría dejar embarazada a alguien, ja ni siquiera sé cómo se hace eso-

-Espera no sabes…-en eso a Piper le pasa por la cabeza algunas formas de aprovecharse de su "inocencia" pero no podía era su amigo-…Oh bueno me alegro por ti-

-Sí que mal que solo será por un mes-al oír eso a Piper noto la voz de decepción de Strong como si estuviese ilusionado

Tras esa pequeña charla a Piper intento no recordarla, porque cada vez que la recordaba pensaba como seria sus hijos… y los de Strong, solo pensar eso le daba nauseas, ella estaba desarrollando sentimientos asía el pero no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría después de ese mes, pasaron un par de días mas y ella siguió con su trabajo, logro publicar su periódico semanal el cual fue el más vendido en mucho tiempo, para celebrarlo quiso invitar a Strong a comer algo donde Tamakashi **(Me da pereza buscar en Google si ese era su nombre o no )** , cuando lo busco lo vio con una Pip-Boy que le había regala el U/S para mantenerse en contacto si pasaba algo, hablando con el

-Strong no te estas muriendo-al oír eso Piper decidió ver que estaba hablando Strong con el U/S

-Pero y este raro comportamiento de este cuerpo que es-dijo Strong alterado

-Viejo solo estás enamorado y ya- al oír eso a Piper se le paro el corazón, Strong enamorado debía ser una broma-¿Dime cuando sientes eso?-

-Cuando estoy con Piper-al oír eso Piper se sonrojo tanto que salió corriendo sin hacer ruido fuera de la casa

Sus temores se habían confirmado, él le gustaba y al mismo tiempo ella le gustaba el, era tan confuso sabía que pasaría cuando terminara el tiempo, tenía miedo de que después de que volviera a ser un supermutante, si la quisiera o no solo había una forma de saberlo, tendría que hablarlo con el

-Vaya eso sí que no me la esperaba-se oyó la voz del U/S atreves de la Pip-Boy con un tono de sorpresa

Piper se retiró de ahí en ese momento, estaba confundida y aterrada, no sabía que hacer su mente no se lo permitía, en todos sus años como reportera no había tenido algo como eso, cayo la noche en Diamond City y ella y Strong estaban comiendo donde Tamakashi, el comía de una manera impensable, ni bien Piper iba por su segundo plato él ya se había comido 10 platos, cuando Piper pago la cuenta y se retiraron a la casa ella vio a Strong bastante…dolido o extrañado cuando se le acercó vio lo que le pasaba, en su Pip-Boy había una cuenta regresiva hacia atrás, solo quedaban 12 horas, ella sabía bien de que se trataba, se le estaba acabando el tiempo y eso no era bueno, en el rostro de Strong se veía una cara de decepción

-Piper-dijo Strong rompiendo ese silencio mortal-gracias por esto, realmente ser humano fue…increíble aunque no ice todas las cosas que quería hacer-

-¿Cómo qué?-exclamo Piper con dulzura sin intentar desanimar a Strong

Paso unos minutos en silencio hasta que Strong se armó de valor e izo algo que ella no se esperaba, se acercó a ella y la agarro fuerte y le dio un beso, algo tímido al principio pero luego se convirtió a uno apasionado, Piper se quedó sin palabras, toda esa repulsión que sintió asía Strong se convirtió en pasión de un momento a otro, siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire los izo separarse dejando un hilo de saliva como único vestigio de ese besó, chocaron sus frentes mientras intentaban recuperar el aire que habían perdido, durante esos escasos segundos Piper no intento nada, no protesto, ahora ella solo quería estar con él el tiempo que le quedara transformado, volvieron a besarse esta vez con más furia y pación que antes, continuaron asía hasta que Piper noto como un bulto se estaba formando entre sus piernas, esto hizo que se sorprendiese pero luego ella se calmó, cuando terminaron con ese beso ella bajo asta abajo donde se encontraba ese bulto, Strong no sabía que era lo que iba hacer, de un ágil movimiento Piper bajo sus pantalones dejando ver algo que la dejo helada

-Dios la tiene grande-pensó ella en su mente al ver el tamaño de esa monstruosidad

Cuando ella volvió a ver la cara de Strong vio la misma expresión de confusión que tenía antes, ella sabía que él era algo inocente, pero tanto ya era pasarse, cuando ella se volvió a parar vio como Strong la abrazaba y le quitaba su chaqueta característica de ella, no paso unos segundos hasta que ella entendió que era lo que hacía, dejo que continuase, luego el retiraría su camisa dejándolo ver su sostén de color negro, ahí paro Strong dejando confusa a Piper hasta que ella sintió como el agarraba uno de sus senos y los movía en círculos, esto hizo que soltara un leve gemido de place al sentirlo, ella se quitó el brasear dejando al descubierto sus dos senos, Strong con sus dos manos empezó a jugar con ellos moviéndolos de lado a lado y a beses estirándolos, ella soltaba leves gemidos de placer productos de las acciones de Strong, no paso mucho hasta que Strong se cansara de jugar con sus senos y pasara abajo, empezó a retirarle el pantalón y cuando termino observo sus bragas negras totalmente mojadas, ella sintió vergüenza por que él estaba mirando su intimidad, Strong se volvió a parar dejando caer su pantalón y su camisa al piso, Strong la agarro la llevo a la cama de arriba y la dejo ahí recostada, mientras él se ponía arriba suyo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Strong le dio un beso a Piper mientras le quitaba las bragas, ella sintió miedo pero al mismo tiempo placer cuando sintió como la virilidad de Strong rozaba su intimidad, cuando terminaron el beso Strong hundió su hombría en ella haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor, cuando ella observo solo había hundido la punta de esta, ella sintió más dolor cuando sintió como iba bajando de apoco a poco hasta que toda estaba dentro de ella, se sintió llena y con mucho dolor el cual se transformó en placer al cabo de un rato, cuando se acostumbró Strong empezó a moverse con movimientos lentos los cuales hicieron que Piper rogara por mas, Strong no dudo en dárselo ya que se empezó a mover de forma más agresiva y yendo más profundo de Piper, Piper estaba en el cielo, no podía pensar en nada más que en seguir cabalgando semejando monstruosidad que tenía Strong, mientras lo hacía se preguntó como si era asía en su forma humana, ¿Cómo será cuando es un SuperMutante?, esa pregunta traviesa hacia que se excitara más, luego de unos 15 excitantes minutos Piper llego al orgasmo, fue increíble mas no paro Strong ya que siguió penetrándola sin compasión durante más tiempo, llegado a un punto Strong agarro a Piper de las rodillas y con una fuerza sobrehumana la alzo mientras la seguía penetrando, en esa pose Piper sentía como toda la hombría de Strong llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, siguieron hacía por un buen tiempo, tiempo el cual Piper sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto placer por tanto tiempo, no fue hasta el 3 orgasmo cuando Strong ceder, Strong intento apartarse pero Piper se lo impidió, cuando Strong llego a su límite se derramo dentro de Piper haciendo que ella llegase a su 4 orgasmo, Strong cayo rendido alado de ella mientras intentaba regular su respiración, Piper simplemente no dijo nada, al fin y acabo tuvo lo que quería, algo de diversión.

Paso más de una semana después de aquella noche que hizo que Piper deseara más de Strong, aunque ya no fuese posible ya que Strong cuando volvió a su forma normal dijo no poder recordar todo lo que hizo cuando era normal, cosa que desilusiono a Piper ya que después de esa noche ella empezó a sentir cosas por Strong, ese día ella estaba en las ruinas de donde fue alguna vez el asentamiento de la hermandad del acero, buscaba lo que podría ser su próxima gran historia, ando buscando por ahí y encontró algunas Holo cintas pertenecientes a la hermandad, mientras seguía buscando un ruido izo que se alertara, cuando volteo a ver vio a Strong a unos cuantos metros de ella, eso la sorprendió porque para que Strong vendría ahí

-Hola Piper-saludo el mutante a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella

-Hola Strong-dijo Piper nerviosa-Dime que haces aquí-

-Vine a buscarte-respondió Strong mientras tomaba la mano de Piper-recordé…recordé la noche especial que tuvimos y…-

-¿y?-

-No sé si sentirás lo mismo que yo-

Al oír eso Piper sabía que el sentía aun lo mismo que ella, no tenía dudas de que aun podía funcionar, simplemente lo abrazo seguido de un te quiero que iso que por primera vez el color de la cara de un supermutante se pusiera roja

* * *

 **?:Te das cuenta que posiblemente ayas escrito el peor fic de toda tu carrera en fanfiction verdad**

 **: Haber usted debería ayudarme no dejarme peor de lo que ya estoy**

 **: Lo se ahora despídete para que podamos seguir**

 **: Okey...Espero que les aya gustado**

 **: Y nos vemos asta la proxima**

 **: Hey esa es mi linea**

* * *

 **Antes de cualquier cosa me gusto este reto y espero mas nos vemos ;)**


End file.
